


Catching Feelings

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do not repost, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Request:   “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” with Peter
Relationships: Peter Parker x Reader, Peter Parker x You, Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Catching Feelings

You’re pretty sure you’re supposed to be hurting right now. The last thing you remember is getting dizzy and your vision going dark. It had happened before, but usually you wake up on the floor with some parts of your body throbbing and aching.

But you weren’t on the floor. You’re not even at the deli where you last recalled. You’re on a couch in someone’s apartment.

“Oh my god,” you whispered. This can’t be happening. This is one of those worst case scenarios you’d dreaded when getting this new medication. You sat up, noticing that you’re alone. You inspected yourself, found everything was still where it belonged and even your backpack was there on the ground.

“Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?” A woman’s kind voice drifted to you from the kitchen. It sounded vaguely familiar and when you turned to find the source, you’re correct in assuming it was someone you knew. You’d seen her before and she’d always been very pleasant. But that didn’t exactly explain how you got to her apartment.

 **“You fainted…straight into my arms.”** Peter Parker, the cutie that belonged to the kind woman…May–it was all coming to you now, Ned Leeds talked about her–approached you slowly with a glass of water. “You were in front of me in line at the deli.” Peter sat on the couch beside you. “And then you fainted, but I caught you. I don’t live far from the deli so I figured I’d bring you here in case you needed to rest. I’m Peter, we have science together?” he said, by way of invitation.

“Oh, yeah, I know who you are. I think I cheated off of you one time.”

“Well, I mean, I let you cheat.” Peter grins but it disappears when his aunt clears her throat. “But it was just the one time. Never again,” he said with a mock-serious tone.

“Right, of course,” you chuckled as you accepted the water.

“So, are you okay?”

“Did you carry me all the way here?” you said at the same time.

“Well yeah, I’m stronger than I look and you’re not very heavy,” Peter smirked, knowing that the sound he’d just heard from his aunt was one of approval. And you agreed, that last thing you wanted to hear was that you weigh too much and had to be dragged here.

“I’m okay. Thank you, Peter. I should probably go though.”

“No wait, I’m making dinner,” Aunt May jumped in. “Honey, did you want to stay and eat? I can’t let you go out on the streets if you’re going to fall again.” Her concern was sweet and appreciated. More than your own parents who had insisted you needed the medication, no matter the side effects.

“Oh, I’ll be okay. I just…I’m on a new medication and one of the side effects is embarrassment…and fainting,” you joked. “It doesn’t happen that often.”

“Still I think we’d both feel better if you stayed for dinner.” Peter looked at May to back him up and she did.

“Um, okay. Sure. Thank you.

——

The food didn’t turn out great, by May’s own admission. But she was really good at making PB&J’s as a back-up plan. She ate quickly and excused herself, leaving you and Peter alone. The two of you talked about school and mutual friends, realizing that the overlap meant the two of you should hang out more often.

Around 8 pm, your parents called wondering where you were.

“Can I walk you home?” Peter asked. “You know, to make sure you get home safe and…well… conscious,” he added with a cute half-smile.

“Sure, I’d appreciate that and please tell May I said thank you for dinner?”

“Yeah, it’s no problem! It kinda worked out for us, huh?” Peter said, trying to act nonchalant as you left the apartment together.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I always figured you were a cool person, so I’m,” Peter shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “I’m kinda glad I was there to catch you.”

“Yeah, me too,” you smiled at him, keeping your own hands to yourself but still side-stepping and bumping into him. Peter jumped up to sit on top of a trash can.

“ **You know though…if you wanted my attention, you didn’t have to go to such extremes**.” The tip of Peter’s tongue stuck out between his teeth, indicating his jesting.

“Ugh! How dare you!” you snarked right back, pushing at his leg and tipping over the trash can. Peter started to lose his balance and rolled backwards off the large plastic container, laughing. But his laugh cut off when he saw you falling out of the corner of his eye.

Almost like he had a superpower, Peter caught you before you hit the ground again.

“Y/N!” he gasped, kneeling to set both of you down gently while keeping you wrapped up in his arms. Your eyelashes fluttered as you opened them, a cheeky smile spreading across your face.

“Will you always be here to catch me, Peter Parker?”

Brows furrowed in confusion and searching your features, he huffed and started smiling.

“Yeah, I will. I’ll do my best, Y/N.”


End file.
